


Invitation To Feast

by invitation_to_love



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invitation_to_love/pseuds/invitation_to_love





	Invitation To Feast

High in his castle chamber, the young prince was unable to sleep. 

Sherlock’s chest rose and fell, naked and pale as moonlight. His nipples pink as a bud of spring, the splash of color against the smooth white snow of his skin. His dreams were dark and erotic and utterly naughty, and he squirmed in his sleep. 

Looking down from his place at the window, John feasted upon the sight of the lovely boy. 

His writhing flushed sweet body, twisted in satin sheets made the wolf inside John roar with hunger. He leaped down to the floor, transformed out of his half-man, half-beast form. Later he would experience sweet Sherlock in his animal forms.

He let his thick calloused fingers trail along fine smooth flesh, eliciting a shiver of sensation from the teen. 

Sherlock’s pale blue eyes fluttered open and he was caught by John’s hungry, black gaze. The hand not touching Sherlock was lazily stroking his erect, tumescent manhood, dark purple and leaking from the huge swollen cockhead. 

Sherlock squeaked at the sight but was soon changed to a slutty moan, once more lost in the fever dream of the drugs he’d taken. This man, the same who saved him earlier was the gorgeous wolf soldier of his dreams. He arched his back and turned his neck, offering himself. 

John smirked, his eyes predatory, lustful at the display of the boy’s tarty wantonness. 


End file.
